1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improvement in an air jet loom, and more particularly to a weft picking system of the air jet loom arranged to improve weft picking performance when the loom is started.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with air jet looms of the type wherein a weft yarn is picked under the influence of an air jet ejected from a weft inserting nozzle, when mispick or warp yarn cutting occurs, the loom is stopped to remove the cause of the mispick or warp yarn cutting thereby restoring the loom into a normal condition. Thereafter the loom is re-started upon operating a loom starting switch.
However, such re-start is made upon supplying the weft inserting nozzle with pressurized air whose pressure is the same as before the loom stopping. With such pressure of a relatively low level, a considerable time is required to fill an air supply passage leading to the weft inserting nozzle, thereby delaying application of a traction force due to the air pressure to the weft yarn. As a result, a shortage of traction force occurs, thus causing mispick and particularly shortpick.